


Moh Mear

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: Drama, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance, S&M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-05-10
Updated: 1999-05-10
Packaged: 2018-11-11 01:37:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11138616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: Ray's imaginative sex drive lands him and Fraser in a bind. Will Ben ever forgive him for this one?





	Moh Mear

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

Moh Mear!

Well, 'Out is In' or so they say, so here's one not submitted under an alias.   
  
Story inspired by Mitch Hudson who once wrote me, 'Hey, if you want Benny tied  
up, *you* tie him up.' OK, I did and this is the result. Well at least a  
bound Benny is now *out* of my system ... Nah!  
  
As always, my deepest thanks to my beta-reader, Dsrvbf.  
  
And as always, comments, pro and con, welcome at Werethere @ AOL.com but  
entreaties for psychological help will be ignored.  
  
  
**NC-17** for:  
Graphic M/M kinky sexual hi-jinks ...  
wincy, cringy medical parts ...  
a very unusual situation ...  
foul language ...  
angsty H/C ...  
bad taste ...  
  
  
"

## Moh Mear!

"  
by Karen Rossi  
  
"Mayonnaise products."  
  
The moist, ticklish tongue was flicking in and out of his ear and wet  
fingertips were pinching his nipples making him squirm and moan. In addition,  
the movement of his wrists and ankles against the soft silk neckties  
that  
bound him to the bed caused the most delightful sensation. Added  
to that, Ray  
was laying on top of him, kissing and sucking, their  
swollen, sensitive groins  
rubbing against one another adding to the  
heat in his groin and sending  
tingling electrical pulses shooting  
down his legs so it was entirely  
conceivable that he had misunderstood  
the words.  
  
Trying to control his breathing, getting his dazed mind to formulate  
a  
response and then having his mouth say the words his mind had just  
formulated  
was proving most difficult. The delicious sensations were  
assailing him and he  
just wanted to moan and surrender again but  
he just had to know.  
  
Surfacing, his mind and mouth finally able to work, Fraser said, "Ah,  
Ray? Did  
you say 'mayonnaise products'?"  
  
"Yep". Ray had returned to sucking the firm bicep that was  
bulging from  
Fraser's upraised arm. Done with that, Ray's kisses  
now trailed across Benny's  
brow and eyes.  
  
*Curious.*  
  
"Ray?"  
  
Ray was busy kissing Fraser's midriff while his fingernails raked down  
his  
sides making the Mountie arch and moan.  
  
"Hmm?", was the only sound Ray offered, unwilling to remove  
his mouth from  
Benny's nipple.  
  
"Why did you say 'mayonnaise products'?"  
  
"Because that's what comes to mind when I think of you."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"Why?"  
  
Easy question; stupid answer. The drive to and from some tiny burb in  
Wisconsin for a deposition was supposed to be easy. All Ray wanted to  
do was  
to drive and imagine Benny naked while squirming and moaning  
underneath him.  
That's all. Easy enough. But the lawyer who had accompanied  
Ray on said  
deposition had a passion for cooking and would not shut  
up. He had brought  
recipe books along to help pass the time and read  
aloud. The recipes for  
seafood, potato, shrimp, and macaroni salad  
were read with orgasmic pleasure.  
Images of Benny moaning and writhing  
in ecstacy while Ray heard about shrimp  
salad became hopelessly tangled  
in his mind. Before he realized it, erotic  
Benny and mayonnaise products  
had become one. Ray knew this was just your  
typical ring-the-bell-watch-the-dog-drool  
type of thing because when he and  
the lawyer stopped for lunch and  
the waitress said 'today's special' was  
shrimp salad, he came right  
then and there.  
  
*'Today's special' indeed.*  
  
Fraser's eyes were wide with amusement. "Really?"  
  
"No kidding." Ray was now straddling Fraser's thighs while  
stroking his chest  
and midriff. "As a matter of fact, Little  
Ray was rock solid and throbbing  
when I bought some shrimp salad  
from the deli counter today. Which reminds me  
..." Ray lifted  
his leg over Fraser's thighs and rolled off the bed. Kissing  
his  
lover he whispered, "Don't go anywhere. I'll be right back."  
  
Fraser gave a small tug to the ties that bound him. "I don't imagine  
I'll be  
going anywhere soon, Ray. You have a captive audience."  
  
Ray leaned over and flicked his tongue in his lover's navel making the  
Mountie  
arch and his abdomen contract. "Good. Just the way I  
like it."  
  
Ray crossed the small apartment and headed towards the refrigerator.  
He had to  
mightily control himself since both the shrimp salad and  
his Mountie were  
occupying the same place. Alone, either one could  
fill him with crazed  
passion. Now finally together, Ray was in serious  
danger of dying from heart  
failure. His trembling hands reached in  
the refrigerator and touched the  
smooth, cool plastic containers  
of shrimp salad. He hoped that he had enough  
to cover a 6 foot, 180  
pound man. *Not something you can ask the deli counter  
person. I'll  
start with one container.*  
  
Fraser smiled as he watched Ray across the room, thankful that he had  
such a  
thoughtful, inventive lover. Although always a very willing  
participant in the  
games that Ray thought of, he was very much aware  
that his own imagination was  
not his strong point. Thank goodness  
that Ray had enough for them both. To  
this day, the memories of the  
game 'Roman Ship Captain and the Galley Slave'  
could bring a smile  
and other certainly pleasant stirrings to him.  
  
Ray turned to see his beautiful lover wiggling suggestively in the bed  
against  
his bonds, blue eyes looking hungrily at him from between  
upraised arms.  
Fraser's chest was heaving and he was glistening with  
sweat.  
  
*Oh no!*, Ray thought as he held onto the shrimp salad for dear life.  
  
Fraser moaned and closed his eyes.  
  
Ray frantically made mental efforts to calm Little Ray. He closed his  
eyes and  
took several deep breaths. *Hold on there, big fella. Just  
give me a few more  
minutes.*  
  
Composed once again, Ray dashed over to the bedside and straddled Fraser's  
thighs once more. With a smile he popped open the container of shrimp  
salad.  
He dug his hand deep into the container and came up with a  
generous handful  
which he plopped in the center of the Mountie's  
chest. Fraser's eyes widened  
and he nearly screamed when the cold  
hit his chest. But it warmed up quickly  
when Ray's hands spread the  
mayonnaise, crustaceans, and spices around his  
torso, groin, and  
thighs. The sensations caused by the bits of shrimp and  
celery rolling  
around on his skin under Ray's palms was erotic. Moaning,  
Fraser  
arched his back and pressed his face into his upper arm.  
  
Ray sat back, smiling as he admired the view. His Mountie stretched out  
below  
him covered shoulder to thigh in sweet, juicy shrimp.  
  
*Oh man! This is such a good idea!*  
  
Ray leaned forward and began to chase shrimp around Benny's nipple. As  
he  
scooted a little more down Benny's legs, Ray was delighted that  
his fantasy  
idea had gone over so well. He eyed the Mountie's groin  
hungrily. Not that he  
ever needed any incentive to take Benny's cock  
into his mouth but it was a  
bonus when it was covered in delicious  
shrimp.  
  
Unable to resist any longer, Ray bent forward over Fraser's legs and  
began to  
tease and caress the Mountie's opening with a gentle fingertip,  
and then  
carefully inserted a wiggling finger into his lover. He  
took his lover deeply  
into his mouth and swirled his clever tongue  
around his shaft. Fraser was  
gasping, his head pressed against the  
pillow and he moved it side to side  
between his upraised arms while  
his fluid hips bucked wildly into Ray's warm  
mouth. His eyes were  
closed and he moaned continuously while his lover brought  
him to  
orgasm. Even when Fraser's convulsing had stopped, Ray kept the penis  
in his mouth as he happily chased shrimp around the softening organ.  
  
Fraser was tingly and still delirious with pleasure as Ray continued  
his  
ministrations. As he sucked and twirled Fraser's foreskin around  
his tongue,  
Ray wondered how he would have Fraser pleasure him.  
  
*Should I let Benny do this to me? Nah. Been there. Another time maybe.*  
  
What they were going to do with the remaining four pounds of shrimp salad  
was  
beyond him.  
  
Ray peeked up at Fraser as he continued to twirl the foreskin. Fraser  
showed  
no signs of surfacing yet as he was still moaning and writhing  
under Ray's  
mouth.  
  
*I could do this forever! Maybe I'll just climb on top of him and masturbate  
into his groin. That's always good. Nah.*  
  
Fraser finally opened his eyes and was gasping. Ray twirled the foreskin  
like  
it was spaghetti.  
  
*Untie his legs, spreadeagle him, re-tie his legs and fuck him thoroughly  
while I'm curled against his heaving chest.*  
  
Little Ray throbbed happily at the thought.  
  
*Bingo! Looks like we have a winner!*  
  
"Ray!", Fraser screamed nearly arching off the bed and pulling  
at his bonds.  
  
Alarmed, Ray tired to pull his head up but something held him firmly  
near  
Benny's groin.  
  
"Ray! For God's sake please don't move!"  
  
"Menny! Mhat's mrong?"  
  
"My foreskin ... it's stuck somehow, I think."  
  
Ray lifted his head. "Mhat?"  
  
"Argh! Ray don't pull it!"  
  
Ray carefully felt around the inside of his mouth with his tongue. Benny's  
assessment and his own fears were confirmed; Benny's twirled foreskin  
was  
wrapped around and stuck in Ray's dental work.  
  
"Moh mear!"  
  
Ray brought a hand up to his mouth. Carefully, he inserted his fingers  
to try  
to release the foreskin. But his tongue and Benny's cock left  
little room for  
Ray to maneuver his fingers. Ray gagged, the foreskin  
pulled, and Benny  
screamed.  
  
Grimacing against the pain, Fraser gasped out, "Ray, perhaps if  
we changed our  
positions to something less awkward, maybe we could  
remedy this."  
  
"Merhaps. Mhat mo moo mummest?"  
  
"Let's try standing."  
  
"Menny, mour mied mup!"  
  
"Well, no need to worry. A few good pulls ...", Fraser began  
to sharply tug at  
his wrists, "... and I should be free."  
  
"Just a few good pulls ...", Fraser said in a hopeful voice  
as the silk  
tightened around his wrists.  
  
"... few good pulls ...", the slack the silk ties previously  
had was now gone,  
"... and I am tied up tighter than ever."  
  
Fraser reconsidered the situation. "Excellent knots, Ray."  
  
"Manks, Menny."  
  
"Maybe if you tried to free it with your fingers ..."  
  
Ray rolled his eyes and sighed.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Ray's back, neck, and jaw ached. He didn't know how much time had passed  
but  
enough did so he was absolutely certain he would not be embarrassed  
at being  
found naked, straddling his lover, oh who by the way was  
tied to the bed  
beneath him, his cock in his mouth. With the aches  
and pains he was having, no  
way this would be humiliating. It would  
be a relief. He just had to convince  
his lover that they needed help.  
  
In the time that had passed, Fraser had offered many suggestions. "Ray  
move  
this way ... maybe move that way ... use your fingers like a  
fulcrum ...", all  
to no avail. Ray could tell from all the tugging  
that Fraser's penis was  
beginning to swell and not in a good way.  
However, time was with Ray as Fraser  
became white with strain and  
a cold sweat covered his body. And now he was  
telling Ray to "...  
just pull the thing out."  
  
"Menny, me meed mo mall mine-mun-mun."  
  
"I'd rather not, Ray."  
  
"Me meed melp!"  
  
"Ray, I can stand the pain. If you would just please pull it out."  
  
Ray had enough. He gave a vindictive tug to the swollen penis and Fraser  
arched painfully.  
  
"Menny, mall mine-mun-mun."  
  
"This is so humiliating."  
  
"Mell me're min mit momether."  
  
In his overwhelming Benny-lust, Ray had just discarded his coat on the  
floor.  
He was thankful that he had done it, because now his cell  
phone was mercifully  
close.  
  
"Must murn mome, Menny."  
  
Tied as he was, Fraser could only roll the barest of inches but it was  
enough  
that, straining, Ray could reach over and finger the jacket  
tossed on the  
floor beside the bed. He teased the material with his  
fingertips until he  
could grasp a handful and hauled the coat onto  
the bed. Being careful not to  
move his head too much, Ray felt the  
folds of his coat for his cellphone. He  
found the phone, dialed 911,  
and then held the phone up to Fraser's mouth and  
ear.  
  
"911."  
  
"Yes. Good evening, ma'am. I, uh, I mean we, uh, need the assistance  
of  
Paramedics."  
  
"What is the nature of your emergency, sir?"  
  
"Well, I wouldn't call it an emergency really. Just a, uh, a situation  
where  
we will need medical assistance for a brief period."  
  
Ray rolled his eyes. *Jesus! This could go on all night!*  
  
"Maser! Mell mer!"  
  
"Sir, I need to know the nature of your emergency."  
  
"Well, it's ... a well, uh, rather difficult thing to describe ..."  
At  
Fraser's babbling, Ray gave another small tug at the swollen foreskin  
that had  
the Mountie arching with tears in his eyes.  
  
"...I think it would be best described as a freak dental accident..."  
  
"A freak dental accident?"  
  
"Yes, ma'am."  
  
*We are getting nowhere with this! Well sometimes you gotta be cruel  
to be  
kind.* With that thought, Ray gave a tug that had Fraser screaming.  
  
"Tell me where you are, sir, and I'll have someone over right away."  
In a  
voice that was several octaves higher, Fraser gave his address.  
  
When the call was completed, Ray shut the phone and slipped his jacket  
on.  
  
"Mon't morry. Mun may me'll maugh mbout mis, Menny."  
  
"Oh I don't think so, Ray."  
  
~~~~~~  
  
They could hear the Paramedics thudding down the hallway, their heavy  
medical  
kits banging along the walls as they walked. The pounding  
on the flimsy door  
and the yell of, "Anyone call 911 in there?",  
echoed throughout the apartment  
house.  
  
"Oh dear."  
  
Ray sighed. *So much for discretion.*  
  
"Yes. Please come in. The door's unlocked."  
  
The two young Paramedics stepped into the room and their eyes widened  
and and  
their eyebrows raised at the site before them.  
  
"Foreskin caught in the dental work", the older looking Paramedic  
said wisely,  
assessing the situation. The second nodded in agreement.  
  
"Yes. Can I ask how do you know that?"  
  
"Seen it before", "It happens", the two answered  
simultaneously.  
  
"Mesus! Menough mhit-mhat!"  
  
"Joey, close the door, will ya?"  
  
"Mank moo!"  
  
"Joey, you release patient number two here while I try to see what's  
going on  
here."  
  
"Will do, Kenny."  
  
Kenny, the older Paramedic, leaned in close and Ray could feel his breath  
on  
his face. He pulled out a pen light and flashed it around Ray's  
mouth. Ray  
tilted his head slightly to accommodate the Paramedic.  
  
"OK. Let's see what trouble you've done. Mind me askin' how long  
you boys been  
like this?"  
  
"I'm not certain. About an hour and a half give or take."  
  
Joey tried unsuccessfully to undo the knots. "Jesus! Good knots."  
He pulled  
out his bandage scissors. "Mind if I just cut these,  
boys?"  
  
"Mo mroblem."  
  
With the aid of the scissors, Fraser's wrists and then ankles were quickly  
freed. He rubbed his sore and tingly wrists trying to restore circulation.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
The Paramedic was finally able to glimpse the sight. "Whoo-wee!  
Yes, sir.  
There's plenty of damage alright. OK. Game plan. Let's  
make this as quick and  
as painless as possible. I'll coat the area  
with a jelly that is numbing. When  
it takes affect, we'll ease that  
boy out. But there is plenty of damage, so  
you'll have to go to the  
hospital with us and get checked out. Alright?"  
  
"Understood", Fraser said. Ray grunted.  
  
Ray gagged when the Paramedic coated the area with the medicinal jelly.  
"OK,  
Joey. When we're through, you take patient number two and  
get a pressure  
dressing and cold packs to the area. I'll take patient  
number one and check  
his teeth and mouth. Feel numb yet?", he  
asked Fraser.  
  
"Yes. I think so."  
  
It was over in a few minutes. Ray gagged and felt as if he were choking.  
From  
a distance, he heard Fraser yell, and in another moment he was  
standing beside  
Kenny who was looking at him, worried.  
  
"You OK, buddy? You're pretty pale there. You better sit down",  
the Paramedic  
said as he guided Ray to a chair.  
  
The room was spinning and had finally begun to slow. The only thing he  
was  
aware of was that his jaw ached. Confusion swamped him and he  
eventually  
realized that he was sitting in a chair with the Paramedic  
standing over him,  
flashing a light around the inside of his mouth.  
  
"I think you'll be OK, but I'd get that dental work fixed. You stay  
put."  
  
"Fine", Ray managed to say.  
  
"I'll be right back. I'm just going over to help your buddy."  
  
Full memory flooded him and Ray quickly looked over to the bed where  
Fraser  
lay. He saw the Paramedics working over his lover who was  
pale and staring  
expressionless at the ceiling. The sight made him  
gasp aloud and on unsteady  
legs he rushed to Fraser's side. The Mountie  
was coated with a cold sweat and  
he looked as if he was barely breathing.  
  
"Benny?", he said as he reached out and grabbed Fraser's hand.  
"Is he  
alright?", Ray anxiously asked the Paramedics.  
  
"He'll be fine. He just passed out and is a little shocky. That's  
all. We'll  
be going to the hospital shortly. How 'bout getting dressed?"  
  
When they left to get the stretcher from the ambulance, Ray quickly dressed  
and Fraser had revived a little. He gave a squeeze to Ray's hand.  
  
"It's OK, Benny. We'll get you checked out at the hospital. This  
will all be  
over soon."  
  
~~~~~~  
  
In the ambulance, Fraser had curled into the fetal position and kept  
his hands  
reflexively cupped around his groin. He shook as if he  
had a chill and between  
chattering teeth he whispered to Ray, "This  
is so humiliating."  
  
"Benny, I'm so sorry. I never meant for this to happen", Ray  
said as he  
stroked Fraser's hair. He put his fingertip to two tiny  
tears that had  
gathered in the corners of the Mountie's eyes.  
  
"What's the matter, Benny? Does it hurt that bad?"  
  
"Yes. This really is quite painful. But that's not why I'm upset.  
I'm worried  
about you."  
  
"About me?"  
  
"I'm afraid you'll feel guilty and think that this is your fault  
somehow. And  
it's not. You just apologized and there is nothing for  
you to be sorry for.  
Capisce?"  
  
The use of Italian had been unexpected and caught Ray by surprise. "Capisce?  
You been hanging around my family way too much, Benny. Capisco...I  
understand."  
  
~~~~~~  
  
The Paramedics gave information to the attending doctor about the patient  
they  
had just wheeled into the Emergency Room. Ray helped Fraser  
to straighten out  
a little and held his hand while he groaned as  
the doctor gently pulled away  
the cold packs and dressings. Afraid  
if he glimpsed the sight that he'd be  
shocked into celibacy, Ray  
concentrated on running his fingers through  
Fraser's hair.  
  
"This is gonna have to come off", the doctor said after assessing  
the area.  
  
"What?", Ray screamed.  
  
The doctor laughed lightly. "Sorry. I didn't phrase that correctly.  
You'll  
need to have a circumcision tonight. The area is very swollen  
and the torn  
foreskin is acting like a tourniquet. I'll notify the  
surgical team at and  
it'll take a few minutes to get everyone assembled.  
I'll just step out to make  
the calls and get the paperwork started.  
I'll be back shortly."  
  
The doctor pulled back the curtain to the cubicle and disappeared in  
a swish  
of material.  
  
"This is so humiliating."  
  
The curtain swished back again and the Paramedic, Kenny, was there. "Ah  
...  
excuse me. I'm just completing the paper work on the transport  
and I already  
have your address, I just need your name and insurance  
information."  
  
"Ah, yes. My name is Ben ..."  
  
"Ben Cartwright", Ray helpfully supplied.  
  
Kenny wrote the information on his clip board. "And your insurance?"  
  
"There is none. This will be all self pay", Ray added.  
  
Kenny could not contain the surprise on his face. "Really? And you  
admit it?  
Most folks don't. Well that's all I need. Good luck to  
you." He smiled to them  
as he left.  
  
"Ray! Why did you say that? I'm not sure but I think it's safe to  
say that  
it's illegal to give an alias on health care and insurance  
information."  
  
"Benny! Don't worry about it. Jeez! Most people I arrest don't give  
their  
right name. Besides you want Thatcher and Ottawa finding out  
about this?"  
  
"Excuse me ... sorry to bother you again", Kenny said as poked  
his head  
through the curtain. "But I'm not sure how to spell  
your last name."  
  
"C-A-R-T-W-R-I-G-H-T", Fraser spelled for him.  
  
"Gotcha. Thanks again." Kenny held the curtain for a nurse  
who wanted to enter  
the cubicle.  
  
When the nurse entered, Ray was told to leave. She had to get Fraser  
ready for  
the OR, do paperwork, teach him, start an IV, and give  
him pain medication and  
antibiotics. Ray started to protest but the  
nurse would hear none of it,  
suggesting that Ray would be of better  
use at the Registration Desk giving  
health and insurance information  
rather than being under foot.  
  
Ray paced at the Registration desk. His hands were deep in his coat pockets  
and he jangled the keys and coins in his pockets as he walked. Fraser  
was the  
only patient in the ER at this time. In the empty waiting  
room, just behind  
the Registration Desk, the TV was blaring 'Gilligan's  
Island'. As soon as Ray  
told the Unit Secretary that there was no  
insurance and that this  
hospitalization would be self pay, she could  
not contain her surprise.  
  
"Really? And you admit it? Jeez, most folks don't."  
  
Ray could feel his blood pressure rising as the secretary now searched  
through  
little used and unfamiliar computer screens to find the 'Self  
Pay' forms. Her  
apologizing did not help to contain Ray's agitation.  
Also the fact that the  
tune from 'Gilligan's Island' kept circling  
endlessly in his head didn't help  
either.  
  
"I'm sorry, sir. I can't find the screens I need. Just give me half  
a moment  
and I'll call Jen. She knows everything about these computers."  
  
*Just sit right back and hear a tale ... a tale of a fateful trip ...*  
  
Ray kept his eyes fixed on the Treatment Area, afraid that he'd be stuck  
at  
the Registration Desk, answering goofy questions, humming 'Gilligan's  
Island',  
and miss Fraser being taken to the OR.  
  
*... that started from this tropic port aboard this tiny ship ...*  
  
"Yeah, please. Call Jen."  
  
Ray paced and drummed out the tune of 'Gilligan's Island' against his  
thighs  
while the secretary searched and, with Jen's help, eventually  
found the  
correct screens.  
  
*... the Mate was a mighty sailin' man ... the Skipper brave and sure  
... five  
passengers set sail that day for a three hour tour ... a  
three hour tour ...*  
  
"OK ... I got them. Thanks, Jen", the secretary said as she  
hung up the phone.  
"Your name, sir?"  
  
*... the weather started getting rough ... the tiny ship was tossed ...*  
  
The question caught Ray unprepared. He stared wide-eyed and silent at  
the Unit  
Secretary.  
  
*... if not for the courage of the fearless crew ... the Minnow would  
be lost  
... the Minnow would be lost ...*  
  
"Your name, sir?"  
  
*... the ship's a-ground on the shore of this uncharted deserted isle  
... with  
Gilligan, the Skipper too ...*  
  
Ray's throat clenched and in a squeaky voice said, "Skipper ..."  
  
"Skipper? Is that your first name or last name?"  
  
*... the millionaire and his wife ...*  
  
"Sir? Mr. Skipper?"  
  
Ray swallowed hard and beads of sweat began to gather at his neck.  
  
"Thurston ..."  
  
The Unit Secretary was confused. "Is that Skipper Thurston or Thurston  
Skipper?"  
  
*... the Professor and Mary Ann ...*  
  
The perspiration began to roll down his back. "Professor ..... Professor  
Skipper Thurston. Yes, that's me ..... Professor Skipper Thurston."  
And in a  
valiant attempt to lend credence to his alias, he added,  
"I ..... teach."  
  
*... here on Gilligan's Isle! ...*  
  
Ray took the handkerchief from his pocket and dabbed the beads of sweat  
on his  
forehead. To his surprise, the hardest question was his name;  
the rest were  
much easier. Before he knew it, they were done and  
he was permitted to return  
to Benny's side.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
As soon as he entered the cubicle, Ray knew Fraser had been given some  
pain  
medication. He was uncurled a little and was sleeping. His hands  
rested on his  
chest and Ray noticed that an IV was started in the  
back of his left hand. Ray  
approached him quietly and gently picked  
up his right arm. He held the lax  
hand to his chest and then brought  
the hand up and kissed ... a shrimp.  
  
Alarmed, Ray's head snapped back. *Oh, Jesus Christ! I forgot all about  
that!*  
  
Benny was still wearing the 'Chicagoland Ambulance' gown that the Paramedics  
had put on him. He pulled the sheet down that covered his sleeping lover  
and  
lifted the gown and peeked under it. Benny's groin was once again  
covered in  
dressings and cold packs; Ray looked past the dressings  
to his lover's chest  
as it rose quietly and regularly with deep respirations,  
and saw nearly two  
pounds of dried shrimp salad adhered to it.  
  
*Oh my God!*  
  
He could even clearly see the trails his tongue left through the shrimp  
coating Benny's chest.  
  
*Jesus!*  
  
Panicked, Ray ran around the small cubicle flinging open the cupboards  
looking  
for washcloths and soap while Fraser slept, blessedly unaware  
of the potential  
added humiliation. Finally finding what he needed,  
he threw a few dry  
washcloths towards Fraser which landed on his  
legs and then went to the sink  
and turned the taps on full force.  
The others he tossed into the sink and  
squirted some soap over them.  
When they were sufficiently soapy and warm, he  
turned off the taps  
and squeezed out the excess water. With the washcloths in  
his hands,  
he dashed over to his sleeping lover and gently lifted the sheet  
and pulled it down to Fraser's knees. He then lifted the patient gown  
high and  
tucked it under Benny's chin.  
  
When the warm washcloths were placed on his chest, Fraser finally stirred,  
his  
glassy eyes opened and he smiled sleepily up at Ray. Pain free  
and floating in  
a narcotic haze, Fraser closed his eyes and began  
to moan and thrust as Ray  
slid the washcloths around his chest.  
  
"Shh, Benny. I gotta get this shrimp off you."  
  
Ray listened to Fraser's content moans and felt him as he wriggled under  
his  
hands. He watched fascinated as the water and bubbles trickled  
and slipped  
around his lover's chest and abdomen, making his nipples  
harden and his chest  
glisten.  
  
*Oh man!*  
  
Ray realized he was enjoying this a little too much and returned to a  
more  
clinical way of washing.  
  
Fraser groaned and opened his eyes, disappointed that Ray's sensuous  
attentions had stopped.  
  
"We'll do this another time, believe me, Benny", Ray said with  
a smile as he  
dried his Mountie.  
  
Fraser sighed. "Thank you, Ray."  
  
"Benny, not that you'll remember this, but call me Skipper."  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Fraser was puzzled as he watched the walls of the OR finally slow down  
and  
stop spinning. As he was not wholly unfamiliar with the effects  
of controlled  
substances, he knew that, technically, the IV narcotic  
given to him by the  
nurse in the ER should have had an onset of one  
to three minutes with peak  
influence occuring in fifteen to twenty  
minutes lasting for fourty minutes to  
an hour. Analgesia and the  
accompanying solmenence should last one to two  
hours but forces stronger  
than the narcotic had converged to make him wide  
awake.  
  
First, it was hearing the OR attendants as they made their way through  
the ER  
asking if Mr. Cartwright was ready for surgery. The thin curtain  
which served  
as a door for the cubicle provided little privacy. Acutely  
aware that society  
had deemed their love unacceptable, they held  
one another. Whispered  
endearments and gentle kisses had to be hurried  
in these last private moments  
as neither man would subject the other  
to the painful ignorant comments or  
hateful stares that a public  
display of their affection would cause. Only when  
the footsteps were  
just outside the curtain, did they part.  
  
Second, it was seeing the devastation on Ray's face as they parted at  
the OR.  
  
And now, as he was being transferred from the stretcher to the OR table,  
a  
sharp pull at his groin sent a ripping sensation through him that  
had him  
sitting up on the OR table, cupping his groin, trying to  
control his scream.  
  
The anesthesiologist gave him something through his IV line. It took  
a few  
minutes to take effect and eventually they were able to settle  
him back on the  
table. One of the nurses asked him to turn a little  
and she untied the back of  
his gown. He was flanked on both sides  
as the nurses slipped the gown off his  
shoulders, down his lax arms  
and left it lying crumpled across his chest.  
  
Oh yes. This he knew. After the Victoria fiasco and his subsequent back  
injury, for weeks he lay in the hospital in various states of consciousness.  
The bed baths he was given had always started just this way. The two  
nurses  
floated above him and he rushed to reassure them.  
  
"Oh no. You don't have to do that. Ray already washed me."  
  
*Oh dear.*  
  
He'd made a mistake. Fraser closed his eyes and bit his lip.  
  
*Ray wanted to be called ..... something ..... something ..... Skipper  
was it?  
Is this another game? The one where he had to yell, "Skipper!  
Come play with  
my little buddy!"*  
  
He was jarred awake. *Oh dear. Did I say that out loud?*  
  
Embarrassed, he glanced around the room. If he did, the OR personnel  
showed no  
reaction to his perceived outburst.  
  
*Thank goodness. Just in my head probably.*  
  
Fraser looked around the room. Whatever the anesthesiologist had given  
him was  
beginning to have an effect. He closed his eyes as he heard  
the unmistakable  
sound of velcro being pulled apart and then his  
arms felt light as they were  
lifted from his sides and positioned  
on arm boards. The velcro straps were  
placed around his forearms  
and then his thighs, restraining him to the table  
just as the anesthesiologist  
was placing the cardiac leads on his chest,  
accidently brushing against  
his nipple, making it pucker and harden.  
  
Waves of desire ran through him. Ray was here now, tying him up, teasing  
his  
nipples.  
  
*Oh Ray!*  
  
He smiled sleepily and opened his eyes to see his beloved.  
  
The cardiac monitor registered Fraser's heartbeat as his rate suddenly  
increased, setting off alarms, startling the OR personnel causing them  
to  
first glance at the machine and then their patient.  
  
Fraser opened his eyes fully expecting to see his Ray, not the figure  
in Red  
Serge and Stetson, shaking his head in disdain, coming up  
to stand behind the  
green robed OR members.  
  
"You're ashamed, son. And you should be. In my fifty-seven years  
of being  
alive and my three years of being dead, I never got my fella  
caught in  
anything. Not even a zipper. Never once. It's a good thing  
your grandmother's  
already dead. This would kill her."  
  
"Will you please leave."  
  
The green robed nurse gave Fraser's hand a gentle squeeze and spoke in  
a  
soothing voice. "I'm sorry, Mr. Cartwright. I can't leave.  
I'm the circulating  
nurse ... I'm needed here to help with your surgery."  
  
"I'm terribly sorry. I didn't mean you. I meant him."  
  
"Oh. He can't leave either. He's the anesthesiologist."  
  
"I saw the show you and the Yank were putting on. Now there's something  
you  
don't see everyday. And who's this Cartwright?"  
  
"So you watched. And it's a long story, but ... I'm Cartwright."  
  
The medications were confusing her patient. *Best to offer a little reality  
orientation*, thought the nurse. "Yes! Of course you're, Mr. Cartwright!  
Did  
you want me to watch something?"  
  
"I most certainly did not watch. I covered my eyes. It was embarrassing  
and  
most likely illegal in most states. And if it's not, it should  
be. A waste of  
perfectly good shrimp salad if you ask me ..."  
  
"No one's asking you."  
  
"Asking me what, Mr. Cartwright?"  
  
Fraser glanced at the elderly nurse, embarrassed. "I'm sorry. It's  
nothing."  
  
"I'm not going to watch now either. I couldn't stomach it. 'Mangled'  
was the  
term that comes to mind. I'll just stay until you nod off."  
  
"Mangled? You have not seen my penis."  
  
"Yes, you're right Mr. Cartwright. I haven't seen your penis",  
the nurse  
rushed to reassure him.  
  
"Oh dear. Please forgive me. I wasn't speaking to you. I was talking  
to him."  
  
The anesthesiologist looked up surprised and spoke to the nurse. "He's  
telling  
the truth. I've never seen his penis."  
  
"That's a moot point, son. In a few minutes, I suspect they'll all  
have seen  
it."  
  
Dr. Hamill, the anesthesiologist, waved irritably to the nurse to leave  
Fraser's side. Moving to stand behind Fraser, they watched fascinated  
as their  
patient carried on a conversation with thin air.  
  
Fraser glared at his father. "Do you see the problems you're causing?"  
  
"Me? I haven't caused one problem. It was you and that Yank. If  
you would only  
start to behave yourself none of this would have happenend.  
Anyway, I'm here  
for an important reason. We have to talk about your  
penis, son."  
  
"We most certainly do not."  
  
Fraser Sr. proceeded undeterred. "For the purposes of adequate sexual  
identification, a son should resemble his father. If you should have  
a son,  
son, you'll need to have him circumsized. But given recent  
events and your  
embarrassing attraction to the Yank, I really don't  
see how ..."  
  
"It is not an 'embarrassing attraction'. I love Ra .... ah, I mean,  
....  
Skipper."  
  
"He's having hallucinations", Dr. Hamill whispered to the nurse.  
Actions  
followed his words and he quickly injected a medication into  
Fraser's IV line  
to reverse the sedative he had administered. *There,  
that should do it*, the  
doctor thought hopefully.  
  
"Skipper? Who's Skipper? Does the Yank know about this?" Fraser  
Sr. adopted a  
thoughtful pose. "I can't remember the Yank's  
name right now but I'm sure it's  
not Skipper. Give me half a moment  
... it's on the tip of my tongue ..."  
  
"For reasons I don't quite understand, Ray wants to be called Skipper.  
And I'm  
sure it's a very good reason. So Skipper is Ray. But that's  
not the point.  
The point is don't you have anything better to do?  
Can't you see I'm a little  
indisposed at present?"  
  
Dr. Hamill continued to watch Fraser argue with the air. *Hmm. Maybe  
not.  
Well, let me just get him under. He can have a neuro-psychiatric  
consult if  
necessary.* He chose the medications and injected them  
slowly into the IV.  
  
"Benton, if I were you, I'd try to go to sleep right now. That's  
the third  
medication he's given you."  
  
"I can't sleep when you're arguing with me."  
  
Fraser Sr. eyed the doctor suspiciously. "He's too young. I'd ask  
for someone  
else. I don't trust him."  
  
"I trust him completely."  
  
"Now there's the fourth medication he's given you. At least pretend  
to be  
asleep. Maybe then he'll stop."  
  
"I have no intention of pretending to sleep."  
  
"You know you get daffy when you take medications."  
  
"I do not get 'daffy'."  
  
"Oh yes you do, son. Ask your Yank friend. He's seen you enough  
times like  
that." Fraser Sr. considered the situation. "Hmm  
... perhaps if you counted  
backwards. That seems to help most people."  
  
"Perhaps if you left."  
  
Fraser suddenly felt as if he were floating. His limbs felt light and  
his head  
began to swim. His hands, that until now were clutching  
the armboard, relaxed  
and he felt his fingers curling palmward. His  
eyelids felt leaden and sleep  
began to overwhelm him.  
  
"Good. You're falling asleep. I can tell. You got that goofy look  
on your  
face. Don't stop now or he'll give you more medication. Count  
with me, son.  
One hundred, ninety-nine, ninety-eight ..."  
  
"... tee ...... zeffen ..."  
  
Fraser watched as a black mask hovered above his face and was placed  
over his  
mouth and nose. He felt it tighten as it was held firmly  
in place.  
  
"OK, Mr. Cartwright ... just take some good deep breaths ...",  
was the last  
thing Fraser heard.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
He knew it! He just knew it!  
  
Tiger-like, Ray paced the Waiting Room, circling endlessly while running  
his  
fingers through his hair.  
  
He knew it! He knew that they were all in there, laughing at Fraser.  
He just  
knew it! But to be honest, he hadn't seen the glint of laughter  
in anyone's  
eyes; just fatigue and the stress from overwork. But  
no laughter, really.  
  
Didn't matter. As soon as they were done in surgery, and he was with  
Fraser  
again, he'd never leave his side. At least if they were being  
laughed at or  
whispered about, Benny wouldn't suffer alone, they'd  
be in it together.  
  
"Professor Thurston?"  
  
Ray stopped his pacing and whirled around as two doctors approached him.  
  
Dr. Patton, the surgeon, smiled at him. "The surgery went very well  
and Mr.  
Cartwright has just been admitted to the Recovery Room."  
  
Ray heaved a sigh of relief.  
  
"Because of the swelling and trauma to the area, we'll have to keep  
him here  
for a few days. Although the surgery went well, Dr. Hamill  
has some concerns  
about Mr. Cartwright's reaction to the anesthesia."  
  
Ray's heart stood still.  
  
The anesthesiologist took up the narrative. "When he was being administered  
the anesthesia, Mr. Cartwright seemed to be having some vivid visual  
and  
auditory hallucinations. It is just a side effect and not an  
adverse effect  
that some people experience. We'll monitor him but  
I suspect that there won't  
be a problem when the anesthesia is fully  
out of his system."  
  
"He's just being settled in the Recovery Room now and you can have  
a brief  
visit. The nurse will come and get you when he can be seen."  
  
Ray shook both their hands and thanked them.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Fifteen minutes later, Ray followed the nurse through the labyrinth of  
hallways that was the Recovery Room. At midnight, there was little sound  
to be  
heard except for their echoing footfalls. Ray stepped into  
the large darkened  
room and tucked away in a far corner, he saw an  
island of light that  
illuminated Fraser laying sprawled on a bed.  
He dashed over to the light and  
grabbed the plastic siderail of the  
bed to steady himself as he stared down at  
his lover.  
  
Fraser lay pale with is arms flung wide, his mouth parted. His eyes were  
half  
open with some of the blue barely visible. He seemed to be hardly  
breathing  
and a cannula, placed just under his nose, delivered oxygen  
to help reverse  
the anesthesia. To Ray, he looked dead. The only  
noise came from all the  
monitors that were attached to him.  
  
"Is he alright?"  
  
The nurse smiled and spoke softly. "He's doing fine. His vital signs  
are  
stable and he's coming out of the anesthesia nicely.You can talk  
to him. He's  
arousable."  
  
Ray leaned in close and spoke softly into the Mountie's ear while putting  
his  
hand to Fraser's chest.  
  
"Benny?"  
  
Fraser's eyes suddenly widened and he stared up at Ray with empty glazed  
eyes.  
  
*Ray.*  
  
He tried to smile, tried to say his name, but couldn't. After a few seconds,  
Fraser's eyes rolled back up into his head and he returned to his open  
eyed  
sleep.  
  
"Oh Benny."  
  
At his anguished look, the nurse reassured him. "It's OK. He just  
needs a  
little more time on the oxygen, that's all. It was a twenty  
minute procedure  
and he has forty minutes worth of anesthesia in  
him."  
  
After his brief visit which did nothing to comfort him, Ray was once  
again  
relegated to pacing in the OR waiting room.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Within the hour, Fraser was taken to his room. Following the nurse through  
the  
dimly lit hallways, Ray was once again led to Fraser's side.  
Although still  
deeply asleep and barely arousable, Ray could tell  
that some of the anesthesia  
had worked its way out of Fraser's system  
because now the Mountie lay composed  
in his sleep, eyes and mouth  
closed, hands resting on his chest, as usual.  
  
He pulled a chair to the bedside and watched Fraser sleep, like he would  
often  
do after their lovemaking. They were opposites; where Ray got  
active and  
hungry after sex, Fraser would sleep. He pulled the chair  
closer and putting  
his hands through the siderails, his left hand  
stroking Fraser's hair while  
his right hand rested on the Mountie's  
forearm.  
  
As the night wore on, Benny remained quiet and asleep and Ray eventually  
dozed. He had dreams of fixing Fraser's apartment, painting the walls,  
repairing and varnishing the wood. He dreamt of trying to repair the  
damage.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
The sudden violent movements and groans had Ray awake instantly. Fraser  
no  
longer lay silent but was covered in cold sweat, thrashing in  
bed, clutching  
his abdomen. Alarmed, Ray pressed the call light for  
the nurse.  
  
"Benny."  
  
>From a distance, he heard Ray calling him. With an effort, he found  
that he  
could open his eyes. Ray and a woman floated above him. His  
lover looked  
apprehensive; the woman, concerned.  
  
"I'm going to throw up", he told them.  
  
Simultaneously, their hands shot out across his body. Ray grabbed him  
by the  
shoulder and waist, the woman by the hip and knee and together  
they turned  
him onto his right side. The motion set the room spinning  
and added ten fold  
to his nausea. Something was pressed against the  
side of his face as he began  
to retch. The heaving caused his groin  
to pull and doubled him over with pain.  
  
When the violent retching subsided, he was aware of voices speaking above  
him  
as a cup was pressed to his lips. He pulled his head away.  
  
"No, thank you. I don't want anything to drink."  
  
But the hand was insistent and the cup was returned to his lips. The  
voice,  
sounding as if it were speaking to him underwater, kept repeating,  
'swish and  
spit'. The liquid in the cup tasted like mint and his  
dazed mind recognized it  
as mouthwash. He did as the voice urged  
grateful that the vile taste in his  
throat had lessened as he pushed  
the mouthwash out with his tongue and mouth.  
  
He looked up to the owner of the voice and saw Ray lean close and wipe  
the  
side of his face with tissues.  
  
He watched as Ray spoke to someone and something white was placed into  
Ray's  
hand. Ray took the cool washcloth and unrolled it, placing  
it across his brow.  
  
The whimper of indignity that he gave as he felt the covers being pulled  
down  
and his patient gown being opened, gave way to a small cry of  
pain when he  
felt the needle sink deep into his hip and then again  
as the burning  
medication was pushed into the muscle.  
  
The voices were back. Curled on his side, he watched as Ray's hand went  
into  
the tangle of sheets and patient gown and brought up his left  
hand with the  
IV. His chest was heaving and he watched silently as  
the rubber port was  
cleansed with an alcohol pad. And then a needle  
pierced the tubing.  
  
*Oh no. They're giving me something.*  
  
The medication was slowly injected into his vein and he felt the effects  
instantly, becoming sleepy but not pain free. He felt Ray gently replace  
his  
hand on the bed and his tired eyes searched for his lover.  
  
"Please, Ray. I don't want to be here. Please take me home",  
he begged.  
  
Ray leaned over him and he felt the covers being pulled up and tucked  
along  
his back. Ray was making a shushing sound as he pressed the  
cool washcloth to  
his head and stroked his upper back.  
  
"Hmm."  
  
He angled his face so it was resting against his lover's silk shirt and  
he  
could breathe his scent. He brought his hand up and clutched Ray's  
arm. He  
fell asleep holding his beloved tight.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Ray didn't know how long he stood over Benny, stroking his back, while  
he  
slept. But as the sky began to lighten, with a few incoherent  
mumbles and a  
sigh, Benny rolled out of his arms and onto his back,  
and once again composed  
himself in sleep with his hands lying on  
his chest. Ray took the opportunity  
to straighten the patient gown,  
sheets, and urinary catheter that all had  
somehow become tangled  
on Fraser's right side.  
  
He also took the now dry washcloth from his brow, refreshed it with cool  
water, and replaced it, molding it to Fraser's brow. The Mountie did  
not stir  
and Ray wondered if it did any good. Certainly Fraser was  
not nauseated now,  
but he was following an impulse to try to do something,  
do anything, to ease  
his lover's suffering. As he watched Fraser  
sleep, he realized how helpless he  
felt and the washcloth was a futile  
gesture.  
  
Ray slowly paced around the room, his hands pushing on his lower back,  
trying  
to work out the kinks.  
  
*Although pleasant, being hunched over Benny does have drawbacks.*  
  
He heard the muffled noises in the hallway increase as the night nursing  
staff  
prepared to hand over the care of the patients to the oncoming  
day staff. A  
sudden thought made him forget the pain in his back.  
  
*Day Shift! Gotta call Welsh and Thatcher.*  
  
He'd tell them at the station that he'd gotten the flu. *That will buy  
me a  
few days at least.*  
  
The first call to sympathetic Desk Sergeant Wolinsky at the 27th had  
him being  
given a list of Grandmother Wolinsky's tried and true recipes  
to cure whatever  
ails you.  
  
The Consulate call was a another matter, cool and efficient, so different  
from  
Wolinsky and the 27th. After the taped greeting and then, just  
for the hell of  
it, pushing 'two' to hear the message in French,  
he left a message for  
Thatcher saying that Fraser was hurt in a game  
of touch football. In a brutal  
and illegal tackle, he had popped  
a hernia which later strangulated. Ray gave  
her the bedside phone  
number and the hospital room number to prevent her from  
calling Patient  
Information and asking for a Constable Fraser, only to find  
none.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Hospital activity was in full bloom. Ray felt achy and fatigued, seated  
slumped in a chair by the bedside. The events of last night plagued him  
and he  
wondered if Fraser would ever forgive him. His head was pounding  
as memories  
whirled and collided through his head.  
  
He knew that he was imaginative in his love making and Fraser always  
seemed to  
enjoy it. So did Angie, until she eventually tired of the  
toys and games. But  
Benny was different. He not only was keeping  
up with Ray, but every now and  
again, he'd suggest games of his own.  
Ray caught himself smiling as he  
remembered the especially fun and  
lively game of 'Rodeo' that Fraser had  
suggested. That night was  
going well too until their yells of 'Yee-Haw!' and  
'Ride me, Cowboy!'  
became so loud that it caused Mr. Mustafi to knock at the  
door.  
  
*Even that wasn't so bad ..... but if only Fraser hadn't answered the  
door  
wearing the underwear on his head .....*  
  
Fraser valiantly tried to explain the briefs on his head to his neighbor.  
Ray  
never really believed that Mr. Mustafi brought the 'celebrating  
a Canadian  
holiday' excuse.  
  
The memory caused him to cringe. He looked over to his sleeping lover.  
He had  
lost Angie; he prayed he wasn't going to lose Benny too.  
  
The sound of the breakfast trays being served took him momentarily away  
from  
these thoughts and he slowly became aware that he needed ...  
  
*... Coffee ... several cups ... or maybe I could beg the nurses for  
a  
sedative ...*  
He looked over to Fraser who still slept soundly, only tossing and muttering  
occasionally. He went over and placed a tiny kiss on his lips and spoke  
to his  
sleeping lover.  
  
"I'll be right back, Benny. I'm just going to get some coffee."  
  
Fraser slept, oblivious.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
The phone was ringing insistently. Telephone etiquette demanded that  
the phone  
be answered within six to eight rings. And although it  
was hard to tell, it  
seemed as if the phone had been .....  
  
*Ah, what was that expression? .... Oh, yes .... 'ringing off the hook'  
....*  
  
And when the consular staff was on duty, Inspector Thatcher demanded  
that the  
phone be answered within two rings. Absolutely no more.  
Any transgressions  
were dealt with promptly and usually severely.  
Why he remembered the time when  
.....  
  
Another ring interrupted his thought. For some reason he couldn't quite  
name,  
he wasn't feeling his best right now.  
  
*Best to avoid a stint of Guard Duty.*  
  
The phone continued to clamor at the bedside and laboriously, he reached  
over.  
Eventually he managed to get the phone after quite a few more  
rings.  
  
*Inspector Thatcher will not be pleased.*  
  
"Good morning, Canadian Consulate. Constable Fraser speaking."  
  
"No. You're wrong on both counts, Constable", a congested and  
irritated female  
voice told him.  
  
He opened his eyes and realized that the irritated female was entirely  
correct.  
  
*This isn't the Consulate ....*  
  
"....and then I checked the answering machine to find a message  
from Detective  
Vecchio saying that my Deputy has been hospitalized...."  
  
*Who's hospitalized? ....*  
  
Startled, he called out to the empty room. "Ray?"  
  
"... hence this is not shaping up to be a 'Good Morning' , so you  
are wrong on  
both counts, Constable."  
  
*This is all too confusing ....*  
  
In a gesture of self comfort, he raised his left hand to run his thumb  
along  
his eyebrow. It was then that he noticed the IV implanted into  
the back of his  
left hand and he stared at it, perplexed.  
  
".... and now, when I'm ill with the flu, I have to man the Consulate  
when I  
should be joining you in bed .... no, wait. What I meant to  
say was, like you,  
I should ...."  
  
*Joined in bed ..... joined in bed ..... why does that seem so oddly  
familiar?*  
  
Memory was quickly searched by his dazed mind and provided only the barest  
of  
trickles of recall.  
  
Fraser stared at his father who appeared at the bedside with a napkin  
tucked  
into collar of his Red Serge.  
  
"Now there's a a lovely woman, son. I'm sure she's skilled in the  
art of ...  
ahem. I'm confident that you wouldn't have been caught  
with your pants down if  
she was pleasuring you ... that way. Ah,  
well ... water under the bridge or  
something ..."  
  
Full memory flooded back and Fraser fell against the pillow with a groan.  
  
"You know, I have to blame you for this", Fraser Sr. said as  
he held up a  
styrofoam cup and a plastic fork. "I have the worst  
craving for shrimp salad.  
It's impossible to find decent seafood  
in the afterlife. And let's not even  
talk about the lack of deli  
items. What I wouldn't give for good roast beef  
..."  
  
Fraser whacked himself on the head with the phone.  
  
"Good thinking, son. Knock some sense into that head of your's.  
You know this  
comes from your mother's side. Rod Pinsent, her second  
cousin twice removed,  
always dressed like Little Bo Peep at Halloween  
... later we came to find out  
that was what he wore daily, not just  
on special occasions ..."  
  
The congested female continued to drone into his right ear. "You  
know, there's  
nothing to be embarrassed about, Constable. My brother  
suffered the same type  
of injury."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yes. It's quite common."  
  
Fraser heaved a sigh of relief. "Well to be honest, the Paramedics  
were  
entirely nonplussed. They too said they had seen this previously.  
I have to  
admit I've never heard of anything like this. I imagine  
it had to be a sight!  
At all my physicals, the doctors had warned  
me about my foreskin ..... but I  
never remember them mentioning anything  
about dental accidents. I'm almost  
certain, no positive, that I would  
have remembered ..."  
  
The shrieks were simultaneous. One crackling and muffled as it came through  
the phone line; the other loud and clear and it was yelled at the bedside.  
  
"Fraser, what are you saying!?"  
  
Fraser watched as a horrified looking Ray dashed towards the bedside,  
stood  
beside his father, and grabbed the phone out of his hand.  
  
"Uh, I was just, ah ... talking, I think ..."  
  
Exhausted, Fraser sank back into the pillow. *Nevermind ... let Ray talk  
to  
the irritated female.*  
  
"And poor Rod ... well, what can you say ... he just didn't have  
the legs for  
it ... his full beard didn't help either. Anyway, I'm  
glad you're off the  
phone son. Let's talk about your penis and circumcision  
for your son", Fraser  
Sr. said between mouthfuls of shrimp salad.  
  
Fraser closed his eyes and did his best to ignore the ghost.  
  
"Good morning, Inspector", Ray said with false cheer. Ray rolled  
his eyes and  
shook his head. "... well, I suppose you're right  
... it's not such a good  
morning after all ... Benny? He's still  
pretty much out of it. He's not used  
to taking any medications and  
the anesthesia kinda threw him, you know? As a  
matter of fact, they  
said that when they were putting him under, he was having  
hallucinations  
... What? No. They said it was a side effect and not an adverse  
effect  
..." A smile appeared on Ray's face and then widened. "...  
I'm sorry to  
hear that and that you won't be able to visit, Inspector  
... Yes, you're right  
... sick people shouldn't come to the hospital  
... Yeah, I will ... And you  
too, Inspector ... Rest and drink plenty  
of fluids ... Will do ... good bye."  
  
Ray hung up the phone with an audible sigh. *There's one potential disaster  
averted. Thank God Thatcher won't be visiting.*  
  
"Skipper?"  
  
Ray turned to the soft voice and saw Fraser, pale and as ill-looking  
as he had  
ever seen him. He stroked Fraser's hair.  
  
"Yeah, Benny?"  
  
"Tell him to leave, he won't go away. He keeps wanting to talk about  
my  
penis."  
  
Forever trusting his partner, Ray looked around the room and only saw  
a  
styrofoam cup, plastic fork, and napkin on the bedside table. He  
picked it up  
and looked inside the cup and saw the remnants of shrimp  
salad. Anger surged  
through him.  
  
*Ah ha! Proof! Those bastards are laughing at him!*  
  
"Benny, if you see this jerk again, let me know and I'll slap him  
upside the  
head."  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Fraser's hospitalization lasted four days. Four long days in which he  
had  
difficulty urinating due to the pain and swelling.  
  
After an especially difficult afternoon for the Mountie, Ray dried the  
sweat  
that coated Fraser's body. Taking a small container of baby  
powder from the  
hospital admission kit, he dusted Fraser's back with  
the powder and gave him a  
massage, relaxing him.  
  
Ray had only wanted to make him laugh.  
  
"Benny, you've got a new penis. It's like having a new car. How  
come you don't  
want to take it for a spin?"  
  
As soon as the comment was out of his mouth, the body under his hands  
tensed.  
He never meant for it to be hurtful, he was only trying to  
be playful and make  
his sad lover smile. But Benny just looked at  
him, shuddered, and turned away.  
  
Despite his pleading and apologizing, Fraser kept his face turned away  
and  
coldly asked Ray to leave.  
  
Ray gathered up his coat, and after giving Fraser a small kiss to the  
back of  
his head, he left. It was the only day he left early.  
  
*Just as well*, he thought.  
  
The nurse had given him a list of the medical supplies that would be  
necessary  
when Fraser was discharged: antibiotic ointment, sterile  
gauze, and cold  
packs. He had been leaving so late at night, the  
pharmacies were closed at  
that hour. It was early still and he could  
make the required purchases. They'd  
be ready for whenever Fraser  
came home. He could do some shopping too.  
  
*Get some decent food in the apartment. Just as well he told me to leave.  
Just  
as well.*  
  
~~~~~~  
  
"Are you sure there's enough room?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Ray was on his knees eyeing Fraser's crotch, staring at the material  
intensely  
as if he had x-ray vision and could see through the Mountie's  
long johns to  
the dressings underneath. He lifted his hand and pinched  
the material, giving  
it a tug to see how loose it was.  
  
"I don't know, Benny", he said doubtfully.  
  
"There is plenty of room! But if you keep kneeling there and touching  
me like  
that, there won't be."  
  
"I just wanted to make sure it wasn't, you know, too constrictive  
or  
anything."  
  
"It's not. It's perfectly fine. So. Please. Stop. Touching. Me.  
There."  
  
"Alright! Alright!", Ray yelled and after pulling up the covers  
to Fraser's  
waist, retreated back to his chair at the table.  
  
One week. Just one week after the 'incident' and Benny had been out of  
the  
hospital for three days. Ray had moved into Fraser's tiny apartment  
to help  
him as the Mountie still had considerable swelling and pain  
and couldn't spend  
much time sitting or standing. So Ray tended to  
him while he lay sleepy,  
georgeous, and worst of all, untouchable  
in his red long johns.  
  
Ray thought he was slowly but surely losing his mind.  
  
Utterly miserable, he sat in the chair as he watched Fraser struggle  
and  
eventually surrender to the effect of the narcotics. He watched  
as Fraser  
sighed softly and his eyes fluttered closed. He always  
thought of Fraser as  
stoic, he never thought that Fraser was inclined  
to be a pill popper, but  
Benny had been hitting the narcotics with  
a frequency that surprised him.  
  
*Good thing they gave him plenty of refills.*  
  
As always, his vision was drawn to his sleeping lover like a magnet.  
As he  
focused on the sleeping form, he thought about their first  
few days home,  
after being discharged.  
  
He was eager and very curious. He was dying to see what Fraser looked  
like  
without his foreskin. But Fraser was embarrassed and would not  
let Ray look.  
Upon discharge, they had been warned by the surgeon  
that Fraser need 'pelvic  
rest' for six weeks, at the minimum, and  
that he probably wouldn't feel like  
having sexual relations for at  
least eight weeks as the sensitive penile  
tissue would be painful  
in response to an erection.  
  
"At any rate", Dr. Patton cautioned, "let the stitches  
absorb."  
  
*Ohmigod! Stitches!* He had never thought about stitches. When Ray heard  
that,  
he winced in sympathy, felt the room spin, and nearly fainted.  
  
Two hours later, Fraser did just that as he attempted a dressing change.  
Embarrassed, he argued loudly with his lover as he gathered the materials  
that  
he would need. Fraser was adamant. He would not let Ray help  
him, he could  
manage perfectly fine on his own. Ray helped him to  
the bathroom and the  
argument concluded when Fraser firmly shut the  
bathroom door. Ray waited  
patiently outside, occassionally calling  
out to check on Fraser's progress. He  
thought things were going well  
until he heard the thud.  
  
Ray let out a frustrated sigh, knowing all too well what had just happened.  
He  
quickly opened the door to find Fraser, between the sink and the  
commode,  
convulsing and groaning softly in a faint.  
  
Wedged as he was between the fixtures, Ray was unable to move him and  
could  
only put his hands on Fraser's shoulder and chest and wait  
for his lover to  
revive. Ray glanced down and saw that Fraser had  
completed the dressing change  
and had pulled his boxers up before  
succumbing to the baser needs of his mind  
and body.  
  
Relief flooded Ray, thankful that at least the dressing change was done  
because now he wasn't too sure he wanted to see the area. If he did,  
he might  
be joining Benny on the floor.  
  
Ever so slowly, Fraser became aware as he heard Ray softly calling to  
him.  
Dazed eyes blinked open and as his mind began to register information,  
a look  
of confusion came to his expressive face as he realized he  
had never seen his  
washroom from this angle before.  
  
With Ray's gentle voice coaxing him back, Fraser remembered what had  
happened  
and he let his head roll against Ray's knee with a moan.  
  
"It looks horrible, Ray."  
  
The words echoed through Ray and brought him back to the present. Guilt  
surged  
through him, ashamed to be the one to despoil such beauty.  
Not for the first  
time, he wondered if Benny would ever forgive him.  
  
Ray was pulled out of his musings by a sigh and a moan from the bed.  
Fraser,  
in his pain-killer induced sleep, began to toss and mumble.  
Unconsciously, his  
hand went to the top few buttons on his long johns  
and undid them.  
  
Ray stared wide eyed at his lover's chest, torn between guilt and lust.  
  
Little Ray was vocal, trying to give Ray instructions on how to handle  
this.  
And as usual, his penis was not giving him the best advice.  
**Just take him  
... take him now! He wants you ... he needs you!  
And best of all, he'll  
understand and forgive you ...**  
  
Ray was aghast. *What? Just jump on him and hump him? No way!*  
  
Little Ray spoke softly, **But look at him! Look at him! ... He's so  
pretty!  
... Just look at him, laying there ...**  
  
Ray had to admit his penis had a point. Shyly, he looked over to where  
Fraser  
was dozing in his long johns. The curling, thick black hair  
was in disarray  
and the beautiful eyes were closed as the dark lashes  
rested on pale cheeks.  
His lips were parted and Ray heard a soft  
sigh escape them. His broad chest  
was rising slowly under the red  
wool, as two hardened nipples beckoned him.  
Against his will, Ray  
stood and slowly approached the bed.  
  
Little Ray whispered, **Couldn't you just reach out and tweak them? ...  
Go on!  
He won't know! ... If you touch them, I bet he'll moan! One  
of his soft,  
sleepy moans! And you know how much we both love that  
... Go on! It won't hurt  
... Just a tiny touch ...**  
  
Little Ray was interrupted by a soft moan from Fraser and he throbbed  
happily.  
  
Fraser's left hand undid two more buttons, making the 'V' down his front  
widen  
and Ray saw the smooth pearl pink flesh underneath as well  
as the hardened  
nipples that were tormenting him.  
  
Ray's mouth went dry.  
  
Shifting again in his sleep, Fraser's right hand pushed the blanket down  
past  
his waist.  
  
Little Ray was merciless. **He knows what he's doing! ... He's doing  
this on  
purpose! ... He wants you to touch him! ... Touch him! ...**  
  
Ray took a step forward and extended a trembling hand.  
  
Little Ray was yelling now. **Yes! That's it! ... Run your finger around  
his  
nipple! ... Press down on it! ... He'll arch! ... And moan! ...  
Touch him!  
...**  
  
Ray stood above Benny watching him sleep with his chest exposed, glistening  
with sweat. With a sigh, Fraser's head turned a little and he woke slightly.  
Sleepy blue eyes turned towards Ray and he gave him a sweet smile.  
  
**Yes! ... Do it!**  
  
Entranced, Ray reached out and touched ... a cold pack. He snapped it  
quickly,  
activating it, and held it against his groin.  
  
Little Ray's scream was almost audible. **You bastard! This is the thanks  
I  
get?! I get you the best piece of ass you ever had ...**  
  
Ray pressed the ice pack to his groin to drown out the cries of his shrieking  
penis.  
  
**And they call me a prick!**  
  
"Benny?"  
  
Fraser woke up suddenly, bewildered. "Hmm? Wha...?"  
  
"Benny, you've undone your long johns." Ray reached down touching  
only the  
plastic buttons and wool. "Let's get you buttoned up.  
You've been through  
alot. I don't want you catching a cold on top  
of everything else."  
  
Drugged and barely able to assimilate what Ray had said, Fraser let Ray  
button  
the long johns and pull the blanket back up to his chest.  
  
"Hmm. Thank you, Ray."  
  
Ray leaned over and kissed his temple. "You're welcome, Benny. Go  
back to  
sleep."  
  
The detective walked away from his lover and ran his fingers through  
his short  
hair. *A minimum of six weeks, maybe more before Benny  
would want to make  
love. Yep. No doubt about it. I'm gonna lose my  
mind.*  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Ray was losing his mind. Springtime went and summertime settled over  
Chicago.  
Ray could stand the oppressive heat, the total lack of any  
air that actally  
moved, the smell of the hot asphalt that was everywhere,  
permeating  
everything. What was bringing Ray Vecchio to his knees  
was a Mountie that he  
loved, but could not touch.  
  
Oh, yes. There had been that episode three weeks after Fraser's injury  
where  
Fraser tried to pleasure Ray orally. Ray growled at the memory.  
  
Fraser was still very sensitive and could not be touched. Although Benny  
could  
not have sex, there was no reason why Ray couldn't. Or so said  
the Mountie who  
was torturing him.  
  
It had started out beautifully, Fraser lay on the bed and Ray stood over  
him,  
while the Mountie undid his belt buckle and zipper and slid  
his pants to his  
knees. Ray had been desperate for Benny's touch  
and when Fraser wrapped his  
mouth and flicked his tongue at Ray's  
engorged cock, Ray thought he was as  
close to heaven as he had ever  
been.  
  
Fraser massaged and rolled his balls and Ray began thrusting down Benny's  
throat.  
  
It hadn't been long when Fraser's faultless technique began to waiver.  
His  
talented tongue kept stopping during its ministrations and he  
kept taking  
shuddering breaths.  
  
Soaring as he was, Ray hadn't noticed immediately. He only noticed when  
he  
wasn't building towards an orgasm. When he finally looked down  
at his lover,  
Fraser was crying.  
  
Immediately impotent, he fell to his knees beside Benny.  
  
Ray was alarmed. "Benny! What's wrong?"  
  
"Oh, Ray. I'm so sorry. I never meant for this to happen. But touching  
you,  
I'm getting aroused myself and it's quite painful. I'm so sorry."  
  
That was the end of it. Ray had given Benny a few pain pills, a cold  
pack, and  
watched over him until he fell asleep.  
  
It had been four weeks now. He had not brought up the subject of sex  
nor would  
he. Benny, embarrassed that he should have done such a  
thing to Ray, hadn't  
mentioned it again either. Now Ray sat on a  
park bench basking in misery,  
while Benny jogged in shorts and t-shirt.  
His beautiful Mountie who he loved  
and could not touch. Oh, yes.  
No doubt about it.  
  
*I'm gonna lose my mind.*  
  
~~~~~~  
  
In a dream, transfixed, he stood before the door of the sex shop. His  
heart  
was pounding as he thought of the delights within. After a  
moments hesitation,  
the door to the sex shop opened slowly and the  
man behind the counter smiled  
at him and waved him in.  
  
He slowly walked up to the display counter and his eyes widened as he  
looked  
at all the toys and games.  
  
Little Ray throbbed, delighted.  
  
"Take him for a spin", the man behind the counter said slowly.  
  
The objects on display under the glass fascinated him.  
  
"You'll want two of these and one of these and one of these",  
the man said.  
  
Ray thanked the man and dug deep into his coat pocket and paid the man  
with  
fistfuls of shrimp.  
  
Grasping his purchases, he turned and found himself standing in front  
of  
Benny's door. Wisps of steam were coming from the bottom so he  
knew that  
Fraser must have been in the shower.  
  
He opened the door and Fraser stood there, enveloped in steam, damp and  
glowing from his bath, holding a towel in front of his groin. Fraser  
smiled as  
Ray approached.  
  
"I need a ride", he said.  
  
"I'll take you anywhere you want to go, Benny."  
  
With trembling hands, he reached out and, after taking the towel from  
Fraser's  
hands, touched the Mountie's chest. The skin was dewy and  
soft under his  
fingertips. Fraser closed his eyes and his lips parted  
as his face tilted  
upwards.  
  
"Take me, Ray", he whispered.  
  
Gentle fingertips started at Fraser's collarbone and Ray watched fascinated  
as  
drops of water slowly slid down the Mountie's chest. His hands  
slowly worked  
their way over to Benny's shoulders and then down his  
arms, caressing as they  
went, chasing the occassional droplet of  
water.  
  
With his fingers, he encircled Fraser's wrists and lifted his arms away  
from  
his body.  
  
Ray's nails raked up Fraser's thighs, midriff, and belly making the Mountie  
moan and his abdomen contract. He rolled the nipples between his fingertips  
and when they hardened, he took them into his mouth. Fraser swayed forward,  
panting, leaning on Ray. Sucking gently on the nipple with his tongue  
and  
scraping it with his teeth, Ray's hands moved slowly down the  
Mountie's  
slender hips and moved forward around to massage Fraser's  
cock and balls.  
Slowly, the Mountie began to thrust into Ray's hand.  
But this is not what Ray  
craved.  
  
"Turn around, Benny."  
  
Fraser did as he was told and Ray took him into his arms, holding him  
tight  
against his body. Ray's left hand played with Benny's chest  
and abdomen while  
his right hand travelled low to once again finger  
the Mountie's balls and  
occasionally stroke the swollen cock. Fraser's  
head lay heavily on Ray's  
shoulder and he could feel the wet hair  
against his cheek.  
  
Ray remembered his purchases and suddenly had the red silk sash in his  
hand.  
Grasping both ends, he slid it back and forth slowly up the  
Mountie's body.  
Starting low at Benny's thighs, the red sash teased  
and tickled him up over  
his groin, up across his belly and chest,  
lingered across the tender nipples,  
up over his throat, his parted  
lips, and then stopped briefly over his eyes.  
The red sash then slithered  
back down his face and then to his shoulder where  
it made it's way  
down his muscular arm and stopped at his wrist.  
  
The sash was slipped in a loose knot around the wrist and Ray brought  
Benny's  
other arm down and tied both wrists together behind the Mountie's  
back.  
  
Moving around to stand in front of the Mountie again, Ray looked at his  
helpless, and oh so beautiful captive.  
  
Ray put his hands to either side of Fraser's face and kissed him deeply,  
tenderly. "Kneel, Benny."  
  
Fraser went to his knees before his captor. He smiled and looked up to  
Ray  
with hunger in his eyes.  
  
In his hand, Ray grasped the second purchase, the black silk blindfold.  
He  
held it in the middle and let the fringed ends dance on Benny's  
throbbing  
cock. He then slowly trailed the tickling fringe up Benny's  
abdomen, chest,  
and then face. He ran the silken ends across Fraser's  
parted lips, cheeks, and  
eyes.  
  
He bent down and while kissing and sucking Ben's throat, bound the beautiful  
eyes while Fraser moaned.  
  
Ray frantically worked the buckle of his belt and then the zipper of  
his  
pants. He freed his aching cock and touched the swollen tip to  
Fraser's cheek.  
Blindly, Fraser turned towards the treasure. Finding  
the weeping cockhead with  
his tongue, Fraser sucked and nibbled it  
gently.  
  
Warmth and electrical pulses shot up from Ray's groin to his head. Looking  
down, seeing Fraser's beautiful lips and tongue wrapped around his erection,  
slowly licking and tasting, Ray had to keep himself from thrusting deep  
into  
the Mountie's throat. Sweat covered his body. Oh yes. How he  
wanted this. But  
it had been so very long and it was complete surrender  
and possession for  
which his soul cried.  
  
With difficulty, he pulled away from Benny and turned him around and  
eased him  
forward, guiding the descent of his torso to the bed. With  
his upper body  
laying upon the mattress, thighs along side of it,  
and his knees on the wooden  
floor, caused Fraser's beautiful ass  
and puckered opening to be easily  
accessible to Ray and the third  
purchase.  
  
The six gel filled anal love beads, beaded together by a thin silk strand,  
trembled in Ray's hand.  
  
Fraser lay moaning and writhing on the bed. Ray could hear his panting  
breath.  
"I need a ride. Please take me", he repeated over  
and over.  
  
Ray slid a finger in the cleft between Fraser's ass cheeks and teased  
the  
opening. He then knelt behind Fraser, mouth and tongue replaced  
his finger. At  
the first touch of Ray's flicking tongue Fraser screamed  
and arched up off the  
bed. Taking the love beads in his left hand,  
Ray slowly began to insert the  
anal beads one by one. Fraser's balls  
were peeking out between his thighs and  
Ray's mouth captured and  
then sucked the swaying globes. Ray's right hand came  
up and began  
to stroke Fraser's throbbing erection. Alternately pushing back  
against  
Ray's face, grinding his pelvis into the bed, and thrusting into his  
lover's hand, Fraser was battered and delirious with pleasure. Moaning  
continously, the Mountie suddenly arched and came into Ray's hand with  
a  
scream.  
  
When Fraser's convulsing stopped, Ray slowly withdrew the love beads.  
Then he  
helped his lover to turn and lay face up on the bed. The  
fourth purchase felt  
heavy and cold in Ray's hand and he let the  
soft metal glide around his  
fingertips. He held the toy above Fraser's  
skin and let the cold ends trail  
across the Mountie's chest to touch  
the nipples. Fraser arched.  
  
"It's a nipple clip, Benny. Can I put it on you?"  
  
"Oh, yes", came the breathless gasp.  
  
Ray bent forward to lean over his lover. His warm tongue flicked at Benny's  
nipples. He took the pink bud into his mouth and rolled his tongue around  
it.  
He then removed his mouth and just a scant millimeter away, began  
to blow warm  
air on it in gentle puffs.  
  
Benny pushed his chest forward.  
  
Ray slid open the bead on the nipple clip and placed the opening over  
the taut  
nipple. He then slid the bead up, catching the erect nipple  
between the metal.  
Benny's face was thrown back, lips were parted  
and he was gasping. Ray  
carefully watched his lover's expression  
as he tightened the bead, wanting  
only to cause pleasure, not pain.  
  
When Fraser's chest began to heave and he began to groan his delight,  
Ray  
stopped. After teasing and then applying the clip to the other  
nipple, Ray  
gave the chain that was suspended between the two clips  
a tiny tug.  
  
Fraser cried out softly.  
  
Ray lifted his lover's long legs and angled his shins and pelvis. After  
all  
these months, Fraser was now his.  
  
"Please take me, Ray."  
  
Ray just stood there, looking down at his beautiful, helpless lover stretched  
out before him. His hand slithered up his chest and wrapped a fingertip  
around the metal chain and gave it another tug. He parted Benny's ass  
cheeks  
and placed his aching cock against the Mountie's puckered  
opening.  
  
"I need a ride, Ray. You said you would take me to Aunt Lucia's",  
he heard his  
lover say.  
  
Ray was taut with readiness, his head was spinning and sweat coated his  
body.  
He began to push.  
  
Fraser bolted up and was staring at Ray. "Ray, please. I need a  
ride to Aunt  
Lucia's. You said you would take me", Fraser said  
in his mother's voice.  
  
"Jesus! I'll take you! I just wanna fuc ..."  
  
"Raymondo!"  
  
Ray was jolted awake and opened his eyes to find his mother staring at  
him.  
  
"Raymondo! How could you say such things! Now, please. Get up and  
get ready. I  
need to go to Aunt Lucia's and you said you would take  
me."  
  
Little Ray was screaming the word 'Damn' in French as he shrivelled.  
Ray  
stared at his mother dumbly and at the same time was surprised  
to find that  
his penis was bilingual. Maturity prevented him from  
doing what he really  
wanted to do, which was pounding the mattress  
with his fists and screaming in  
frustration at the top of his lungs.  
  
Unshed tears of frustration gathered in his throat. "OK, Ma. Give  
me a few  
minutes. Let me get ready", Ray said in a husky voice.  
  
"Good. I've already fixed breakfast for you. Eggs, biscuits, and  
some Canadian  
bacon. I know how much you love Canadian bacon",  
she said in a sweet motherly  
tone as she stroked Ray's hair.  
  
When she left, Ray turned in the bed and screamed into his pillow. When  
he was  
hoarse from yelling, he stood up. The memory of the vivid  
dream was fresh and  
Little Ray was throbbing, begging for release,  
begging to be taken into Ray's  
hand. Normally, any other day, Ray  
would have taken Little Ray's advice. But  
today was not just any  
other day. Oh no. Today, instead of masturbating like a  
sixteen year  
old, Ray Vecchio was going to let his frustration and his aching  
cock be his guide. It had been ten weeks, ten long lonely weeks, since  
he had  
last touched Benny. Mountie's always get their man and tonight  
a certain  
Mountie was going to get his.  
  
*No more Mister Nice Guy.*  
  
~~~~~~  
  
  
The three hour drive to and from Aunt Lucia's was made in record time  
of one  
hour and forty minutes. The time even included a twenty minute  
visit with his  
aged aunt and a cup of coffee. Ray carried his mother's  
bags to the guest  
room, kissed his mother and Aunt Lucia goodbye  
and promised to drive safely  
home.  
  
At 8AM, Ray glimpsed the towers of downtown Chicago gleaming in the distance  
as the morning sun burned off the night time mist that had enveloped  
the city.  
Ray Vecchio was a man with a mission. He sped towards the  
city as frustration  
and lust drove his heel. People to see, places  
to go, things to do, a Mountie  
to entice.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
If his mother or any of his aunts had tasted the meal he had prepared,  
they  
would have slapped him in the head, then taken the pots from  
the stove and  
dumped the food into the trash all the while shrieking  
in Italian.  
  
Ray tasted the spaghetti sauce and cringed. His educated palate told  
him there  
was far too much alcohol in the Tomato Vodka Cream Sauce.  
  
And Benny's favorite dessert, Zabaglione, was cooling in the refrigerator.  
Ray  
took a tiny taste and in the back of his mind he could hear his  
collective  
aunts yelling about the excessive amount of Marsala wine  
he had used.  
  
Ray smiled evilly. *They're perfect*, he thought.  
  
The Mountie's tiny dining room table was tastefully decorated with the  
Vecchio  
family linen and fine china. Two wine goblets, filled with  
Valpolicella, were  
waiting at each plate. Ray knew the meal called  
for a much lighter wine, but  
the hearty Valpolicella was, well, perfect  
for his needs.  
  
It was after five now and Benny would be home any minute. Ray checked  
himself  
over in the bathroom mirror. Trimed, manicured, and scented  
and immaculate in  
a hunter green silk shirt and tan linen pants,  
he looked delicious. He smiled  
at his reflection.  
  
*Oh, yeah. Benny's eating Italian tonight.*  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Weary footsteps sounded in the hallway and Ray's heart began to pound.  
The  
door opened and the wolf entered first and bounded towards Ray.  
Ray was  
petting Dief when he heard Fraser's voice filled with joy.  
  
"Ray! What a pleasure it is to see you here! I trust the trip to  
Aunt Lucia's  
went well?"  
  
"Oh, yeah. It was fine. I made real good time. I made dinner for  
us."  
  
Ray tried not to stare at Fraser who was glowing pink from his walk home  
in  
his red serge in the oppressive heat. Fraser tried not to stare  
at Ray who  
looked cool and elegant in his beautiful shirt.  
  
"It looks absolutely delicious", Fraser said in a quiet voice.  
  
"Listen, I'll just finish up here while you go and shower. You can  
change and  
we'll relax a little, then eat."  
  
Fraser stood at the door, his back ramrod straight. Ray thought he saw  
a  
slightly horrified look cross the Mountie's face.  
  
"Why, yes. Excellent suggestion, Ray. I'll wash while you, ah, relax  
here.  
I'll just get the things I need ...", Fraser said quickly  
as he hurried around  
the small room gathering items.  
  
"Benny? Are you OK? You seem a little weird."  
  
"Perfectly fine, Ray. Just getting the things I know I'll need ...",  
Fraser  
said in a muffled voice as he was rifling through the closet.  
  
Ray watched open mouthed as his Mountie frantically searched the closet.  
Ray  
listened closely and thought he heard a sigh of relief. He tried  
to see over  
Fraser's shoulder, but to his surprise, Fraser stood  
up and turned suddenly  
and now they were face to face.  
  
Several unidentifiable items were balled up in Fraser's hand. "I  
just, ah, had  
to get my, ah, shoes", the Mountie stammered.  
  
Ray nodded. Perhaps one day he would tell Benny that when he would try  
to lie,  
he would use the exclaimation 'ah' two or more times in a  
sentence. One day he  
would tell him. Not yet though. It was still  
very useful knowledge.  
  
"OK, Benny. Wash up and hurry back."  
  
Only after the Mountie bolted from the room still wearing his dress reds  
and  
he heard the water in the shower down the hallway go on, Ray  
searched the  
closet. The only odd thing he found was that Fraser  
hung up his underwear.  
  
*As if starching and ironing them isn't enough*  
  
Ray went back to finishing dinner while puzzling over his friend's behavior.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Lust took over and while finishing dinner, Ray was hoping that Fraser  
would  
call him down to the bathroom and ask him to wash his back  
while Little Ray  
only wanted to see Fraser come back into the apartment  
with a towel wrapped  
around his waist.  
  
Ray was briefly disappointed when Benny returned. No mutual shower. Little  
Ray  
was thrilled, however, although fully dressed, Fraser was barefoot  
and wearing  
dungarees and a worn grey t-shirt that was stretched  
tight across his chest  
and arms.  
  
Ray's mouth went dry. His beautiful Mountie, buffed up from his summer  
of  
jogging. He was paler now, the flush had left his cheeks as he  
was cooled down  
from the shower. His wet hair, curling and tousled,  
became even more  
disheveled when he ran his hand through it again.  
He carefully hung up his  
uniform and smiled sweetly at Ray. He was  
much more relaxed and the frantic  
edge that he had when he first  
fled the room was gone.  
  
"Let's eat."  
  
~~~~~~  
  
*Oh, boy. The Valpolicella worked really well.*  
  
Fraser stood in the dining room, crying, singing 'O Canada' lustily.  
  
Miserable, Ray let out a sigh. He shook his head as he watched his lover,  
unsteady on his feet with goblet in hand, warbling in French.  
  
**Well, you wanted him drunk**, Little Ray pointedly reminded him.  
  
*Not drunk! Relaxed! I wanted him relaxed!*  
  
Ray closed his eyes and pressed the palms of his hands to his forehead.  
*Well,  
it started out OK...*  
  
Ray knew that the only time Fraser would use alcohol would be the obligatory  
drink to toast the Queen's health. Thus prepared, when they sat down  
to the  
table, Ray proposed a toast.  
  
Fraser was shocked and pleasantly surprised.  
  
"A toast to the Queen, Ray? Why?"  
  
"Well, when I was taking Ma to Aunt Lucia's today, she was telling  
me she  
watched a biography on Queen Elizabeth. She said that during  
the Second World  
War, she never left London and drove an ambulance.  
That's pretty cool."  
  
"That's very true, Ray."  
  
Fraser said a few fitting words and they both drank some wine to the  
Queen's  
health.  
  
Ray eyed Fraser's glass noting that the Mountie had only taken a mouthful  
or  
two of the wine.  
  
*He's gonna have to do better than that.*  
  
"Another toast", Ray said. "To Queen Elizabeth. Because  
if it wasn't for her,  
Canadians would just be snowbound Americans."  
  
Fraser was confused. "What are you saying, Ray?"  
  
"Well, those ties to England and all, that's what makes you different.  
It's  
just that we kicked them out and you kept them. Taxation without  
representation and all that. But taxation with representation still sucks  
if  
you ask me. Point is, you're different from us and you're different  
from them  
and that difference is good. That difference is ... Canada."  
  
What Ray had just said was quite confusing and difficult to work out,  
but for  
some reason, Fraser got chills and suddenly felt very proud.  
He raised his  
glass again and said a few fitting words and drank  
to the Queen's health for  
making Canada different.  
  
Ray was pleased. His Canada speech had gone over very well and Fraser  
had  
downed a quarter of the wine. But now he had hit a wall. He knew  
of no more  
Queen Elizabeth trivia or facts. He was despairing when  
inspiration struck.  
  
"A toast ... to the Dominion of Canada", Ray said in a booming  
voice.  
  
"To Canada", Fraser said reverently as he drank at least another  
quarter cup  
of wine, in Ray's estimation.  
  
And things had rapidly deteriorated after that.  
  
Toast after toast had followed: to the United States, the United Kingdom,  
Italy, Scotland, Chicago, and Tuktoyaktuk. Fraser had relaxed and happily  
gave  
Ray a world tour along with facts and informational tidbits  
about their  
ancestral homes and native lands. Ray had smiled benignly  
and nodded,  
encouraging Fraser's lecture with undue patience and,  
more importantly, the  
occasional toast. It was when Fraser was babbling  
about the Crusades and its  
ramifications on the Middle Ages that  
Ray realized his lover was sloshed.  
  
And now Fraser announced, that starting in alphabetical order to show  
absolutely no favoritism, he would sing the national anthems of the said  
countries.  
  
Ray thought he heard Fraser's voice thicken and occasionally break into  
small  
sobs during the English version, but now, heartily singing  
in French, Fraser  
had finally broken down into drunken tears.  
  
His closest chance for lovemaking in ten weeks had crashed and burned.  
  
Just as he was about to go over and hug his friend and put him to bed,  
there  
was a knock at the door.  
  
Ray opened the door slowly and Mr. Mustafi, who looked at the end of  
his  
patience, glared at him silently.  
  
"Sorry, Mr. Mustafi. Fraser's just celebrating a Canadian holiday  
and ..."  
  
"The underwear on the head one?", the old Arab interrupted,  
a twinge of horror  
in his voice.  
  
"Nah. That's only celebrated once a year. This one is for ... good  
sled dogs.  
It's kinda like the Fourth of July and Christmas all rolled  
up into one", Ray  
said with a smile.  
  
Mr. Mustafi looked into the room and saw Fraser swaying slightly and  
singing.  
"Well, just try and keep the festivities down, will  
you?"  
  
"Don't worry. The party's almost over", Ray said to Mr. Mustafi's  
retreating  
back.  
  
As he closed the door, Ray realized that the apartment was remarkably  
silent.  
He turned to see Fraser still standing beside the table,  
holding his hands  
over his eyes.  
  
Ray touched his back and slid his arms around to Fraser's chest. "Benny?"  
  
Startled, the Mountie dropped his hands and turned around into Ray's  
arms.  
  
"I'm sorry, Ray. It's just that it's such a magnificent song and  
it gets me  
... rather homesick when I hear it."  
  
Ray held him tightly as he stroked the broad, firm back covered by the  
cotton  
t-shirt. "Don't apologize, Benny. It's OK. I understand."  
  
"Oh, Ray", Benny slurred in a husky whisper, the ticklish words  
fanning across  
Ray's neck. "You are so beautiful. It's been  
so long. It's so good to touch  
you, to feel you. I need ... I want  
... so badly ... to touch you."  
  
Benny's words came in gasps and with each puff, Ray could smell the alcohol  
on  
his breath. His own desires and needs were strong and aching,  
but ...  
  
"Benny, you've been drinking. Alot. I don't think this is the best  
or right  
thing to do."  
  
Fraser clutched Ray desperately. Slowly, he began to feel Benny's full  
weight  
in his arms. Ray quickly changed his grip on the slipping  
Mountie and his own  
stance so he could support both their weight.  
  
"I'm falling, Ray", Fraser said weakly.  
  
"Let's get you into bed, Benny", Ray said quickly as they hobbled  
towards the  
bed.  
  
Once there, he eased Fraser to a sitting position on the side of the  
bed. The  
Mountie sat there with his head in his hands.  
  
"My head is throbbing."  
  
"Well, you've been drinking on an empty stomach."  
  
"Oh, Ray! Your wonderful dinner ... "  
  
Ray smiled and let out a sigh as he thought about the alcohol-laden food.  
"That's alright, Benny. Another time. Let's get you comfortable  
and you lay  
down while I clean up."  
  
With Ray's steadying hand on his elbow, Fraser stood and undid the button  
and  
zipper to his dungarees and then shucked them down to his knees.  
As he did, a  
Ray saw something fall and heard a soft, small thud  
on the floor. It was an  
ice pack. Picking it up, he noticed that  
it was still slightly cold.  
Uncomprehending, he stared at the blue  
gel.  
  
Ray snapped out of his mesmorized state as Fraser began to groan and  
sway. He  
grabbed his lover and eased him back down to the bed, first  
guiding his torso  
and then his legs into the bed. The dungarees,  
tangled around Fraser's knees,  
were pulled off in one quick motion.  
  
After he had gotten the Mountie settled, Ray fell to his knees beside  
the bed  
and his expressive green eyes looked to Fraser's and asked  
the question that  
he could not phrase. Benny's eyes filled with tears  
and he looked quickly  
away.  
  
"It still hurts a bit, Ray. But not all the time. Just ... when  
I'm with ...  
or think about ... you."  
  
"Benny! Why didn't you say anything?"  
  
"I didn't want you to stay away. I was afraid that you might not  
come around  
anymore. I couldn't bear it ..."  
  
"Oh my sweet Benny! I would never stay away! I just wish you told  
me." Ray  
held up the ice pack. "Is that what you were hunting  
for in the closet?"  
  
Fraser gave a tiny nod. "I've been buying them in bulk. I've been  
having  
dreams."  
  
"You too, huh?", Ray said as he dried the tiny tears from the  
corners of  
Fraser's eyes.  
  
"Ray, I'm so sorry for doing this to us."  
  
"Benny, you aren't doing anything to us. It was just another stupid  
accident."  
  
Fraser gave a tiny laugh. "We seem to have alot of them, don't we?"  
  
Ray smiled. "Yeah ... and that one was pretty humiliating too."  
  
"Do you remember the look on the Paramedics' faces?"  
  
"Nope, sorry. I didn't have such a good view of the door if you  
remember."  
  
Fraser laughed. "Oh yes. I don't think I'll ever forget that."  
  
Ray sighed as he smiled and shook his head. "Jesus! And of all things,  
this is  
one that you'd really want to forget."  
  
Fraser sighed philosophically. "Well, Ray. That's life. Sometimes  
you're the  
windshield; sometimes you're the bug."  
  
Ray laughed and stared at his lover increduously. "What?! No Inuit  
story?!  
You're giving me car parts and insects to explain this?!  
You been in Chicago  
way too long!"  
  
Fraser nodded, smiling. "We were the bugs."  
  
Ray stroked his lover's hair and smiled. "Yeah, Benny. That time  
we were the  
bugs. Definitely."  
  
Ray kissed Fraser's forehead and as he stood, he pulled the sheet up  
to cover  
his lover.  
  
The Mountie was blinking furiously as he tried to stay awake.  
  
"Sleep, my love. I'll clean up."  
  
"Thank you, Ray", Fraser said as he closed his eyes.  
  
"Hey, Benny?"  
  
"Yes, Ray?" Fraser said in a far away voice, unable to open  
his eyes.  
  
"Next time, we're the windshield."  
  
Fraser smiled in his near sleep. "Promise?"  
  
"Promise."  
  
~~~~~~  
  
The sun had crested below the horizon and one by one, distant stars began  
to  
appear and dot the sky. Ray heard the quiet noises in the other  
apartments of  
loved ones returning home from work, dinners being  
prepared and televisions  
turned on to the evening news and game shows.  
Except for the quiet breathing  
of Fraser, who was sleeping off the  
unaccustomed alcohol in his system and  
Dief who occasionally 'woofed'  
in his dreams, apartment 3J was silent. Ray sat  
alone at the beautifully  
set table, despairing.  
  
It had only take him a short ride to Wisconsin to equate Fraser with  
mayonnaise. It had been ten weeks.  
  
*Does Fraser equate me with pain?*  
  
He stared off into the deepening night. He had lost Angie and now hurt  
Fraser.  
He wondered when he would have the honor of touching Benny  
again.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
It was the silence that startled Ray out of his musings. The noises in  
the  
other apartments were gone. He held his watch up to see the time  
in the  
reflected street lights that colored the room.  
  
*Midnight! I've been sitting here for six hours!*  
  
He glanced over to Fraser who had begun to toss lightly in his sleep.  
  
Ray stood up and stretched. He began to pack away the fine china and  
linens  
and to wash the only dirty dinner ware, the crystal wine goblets.  
He walked  
slowly and sadly around the room unaware that his every  
move was watched by a  
pair of starving blue eyes.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Unhappiness governed his actions and the tasks that should have taken  
no more  
than ten minutes took almost an hour.  
  
Everything was packed and stacked neatly by the door. As he approached  
his  
lover to say good-bye, Fraser suddenly threw the sheet down his  
body and lay  
gloriously nude before him. During his dismal thoughts,  
Fraser had wiggled  
unnoticed out of his t-shirt and underwear. The  
street lights danced across  
his body and Ray saw the Mountie's throbbing  
erection. As difficult as it was,  
he drew his eyes away from Fraser's  
body and looked to his lover's face.  
Fraser was smiling at him, his  
face showing only desire, not discomfort.  
  
Ray's heart pounded in his chest. "Benny?"  
  
Fraser arched an eyebrow and smiled wider. "Want to go for a spin,  
Ray?"  
  
He nearly flung himself on his lover.  
  
Kissing, laughing, and crying they clung to one another.  
  
The feel of his lover beneath him, above him, his scent, his warmth,  
his  
desire, his love, was intoxicating. Their passions soared. But  
there was a  
question that had to be asked.  
  
With difficulty, Ray pulled back. "Benny, I thought you said ...  
"  
  
"It does, a tiny bit." Fraser looked thoughtful as he searched  
for the right  
words. "It's different, not bad, just different.  
It tingles", he added  
breathlessly with a tiny laugh.  
  
"Are you sure, Benny? I don't want to hurt you."  
  
"You never will. It hurts more not to be with you, Ray."  
  
Their conversation ended as they kissed. Ray stood and bending low over  
the  
bed so as not to break away from the kiss, started to remove  
his pants while  
Fraser unbuttoned his shirt. It had been so long  
and they both had dreamed of  
this moment, while dreading that it  
would be. They moved together, slowly and  
tenderly, to make the moment  
last.  
  
After his clothes were removed, Ray straightened and Fraser ran his hands  
over  
Ray's body that glowed in the apartment light, revelling in  
the feel of Ray's  
wiry muscles and chest.  
  
Ray reached down and turned a small light on at the bedside. "I  
want to see  
what you look like, Benny."  
  
Laying on his back, Fraser lifted his legs and bent his knees, the soles  
of  
his feet resting on the mattress. Ray parted his lover's legs  
and sat between  
them, and looked down at Benny's cock. It was erect  
and throbbing, and the  
cockhead, suffused with blood, looked like  
a pink rosebud. He held the pale  
flesh gently in the palm of his  
hand.  
  
"Benny, it's so beautiful. Can I kiss it and make it better?"  
  
"I never thought you'd ask."  
  
Ray bent low between Fraser's thighs and trailed tiny kisses up the shaft  
of  
Benny's cock. Reaching the trembling tip, he kissed it and then  
swirled his  
mouth around it, probing the slit with his tongue.  
  
At Ray's first touch, Fraser bit back a scream of pleasure and arched  
up off  
the bed, moaning. Gasping, he deliberately lowered himself  
back down on the  
bed. Tingling electrical pulses raced around his  
body. The heat that centered  
in his groin came in throbbing waves.  
He wanted to arch, wanted to go with the  
pull that was so strong,  
but it had been so very long and he wanted this to  
last. Against  
every drive, every desire that was screaming in his body to let  
go,  
Fraser pressed his body to the bed and grabbed fistfuls of sheets. He  
wouldn't let go. He was going to enjoy it. Ray was taking him for a ride.  
  
The scent of Benny's groin, the heat and feel of his erection, the taste  
of  
the salty sweat on his skin were overpowering. But one sense demanded  
to be  
indulged. All this time he had wondered what his lover looked  
like without his  
foreskin. Ray needed to see Benny's cock; it's newness,  
it's beauty.  
  
"I want to look at you. Mind if I stroke you, Benny?"  
  
Fraser's body was taut, his toes curling and uncurling. His eyes opened  
at the  
question and he gasped that he didn't mind at all.  
  
The baby powder from Fraser's hospital admission kit sat on the bedside  
table.  
Ray reached over and powdered his hands.  
  
The smooth frictionless glide of Ray's hands on his aching cock was silken.  
The intense pulsing and heat increased in his groin and had spread, and  
was  
now dancing all over his body. His head began to swim. He pressed  
his hips  
into the mattress and his head rolled from side to side  
on the pillow. He was  
moaning uncontrollably, unwilling to give himself  
up to the needs of his body.  
  
Ray's left hand went low and began to roll his balls. His fingertip found  
his  
lover's opening, and making a tiny circular motion, teased the  
sensitive area.  
  
The sensations battered him and when the pull became too great, Fraser  
screamed as he convulsed with orgasm. Each stroke of Ray's magical hands  
made  
his body arch and his soul fly. Again and again he thrust upwards,  
moaning,  
pushing into Ray's hand as his seed splattered over Ray's  
fingers and his  
belly.  
  
Drained, Fraser fell back onto the bed with a moan and enjoyed the spinning  
sensation in his head. Gasping for breath, he slowly became aware of  
Ray  
crawling up his sweat soaked body. Ray kissed his closed eyes,  
sucked his lips  
and his neck. With the last of his strength, Fraser  
put his hands under his  
thighs, lifted them, and angled his pelvis.  
  
Ray raised himself on his hands and looked down at his dazed and trembling  
lover. After coating his erection with Benny's juices, he placed his  
cockhead  
against Benny's hole and began to push. Fraser's arms and  
thighs encircled him  
and held him tightly. Ray lay against his lover's  
heaving chest, attached his  
mouth to the bud of a nipple, and fucked  
his Mountie long, slow, and  
thoroughly.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
The exquiste lovemaking had ended an hour ago. Overjoyed, Ray could not  
sleep  
and just held his sleeping lover in his arms, rocking him.  
Occassionally, he  
would reach down and kiss whatever bit of Fraser's  
flesh was closest to his  
lips. Benny would smile and shift slighty  
in his sleep.  
  
Ray was disappointed that Fraser had fallen asleep after just one session.  
Little Ray was throbbing and was good to go shortly afterward. But he  
realized  
that in all these weeks, while he had been masturbating  
like a teenager,  
feeling release but no satisfaction, Benny had the  
same desires and was unable  
to do anything about them. The explosive  
orgasm had ripped all the juices and  
pent up tension from him and  
left him exhausted.  
  
Ray held the still body and smiled into Fraser's hair. Didn't matter.  
Whenever  
Fraser was ready, he'd be there.  
  
Summer was ending and the first cool breeze of fall drifted into the  
apartment. Ray reached down and pulled the sheet up over Fraser's body.  
He  
watched fascinated as the colored lights from the Pool Hall and  
the Strip Club  
across the street filtered into the darkened room  
and danced over Fraser's  
prone form. The colored lights made a pattern  
across the Mountie's body: his  
right hand would color blue; the left  
hand, red; the right foot yellow.  
  
Ray watched the repeating colors and would say them to himself just before  
they would appear.  
  
*Right hand, blue!*  
  
*Left hand, red!*  
  
*Right foot, yellow!*  
  
He kissed Fraser again, rocked his body gently and smiled as he called  
out the  
colors.  
  
*Right hand, blue!*  
  
*Left hand, red!*  
  
*Right foot, yellow!*  
  
Cradling his sleeping lover in his arms, he wondered how they would pleasure  
each other in the morning. *Oops! Almost missed a sequence there.*  
  
*Right hand, blue!*  
  
*Left hand, red!*  
  
*Right foot, yellow!*  
  
*Hmm. What should we do?*  
  
**Twister!**, Little Ray screamed. **Play Naked Twister!**  
  
*Yes! Naked Twister! Kiss the body part nearest you!*  
  
**No! No! Food! Slather food on the body part nearest you! Whipped cream  
could  
be yellow, strawberries in syrup could be blue.**  
  
*And red? What could red be?*  
  
**Shrimp salad!**, Little Ray suggested as he throbbed happily.  
  
*Yes!*  
  
Smiling, Ray held his Mountie tight. He resolved to go the toy store  
at first  
light and buy the game, Twister. And then off to the deli!  
  
*Oh, man! This is such a good idea!*  
  
  
~~~ The End ~~~  
  
Standard Disclaimers. No copyright infringement intended on Due South,  
Bonanza, Gilligan's Island, shrimp salad, or Milton Bradley's Twister.  
  
  
Return to Due South Fiction Archive


End file.
